


Attraction

by MERains



Series: Possibilities [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after 3a, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MERains/pseuds/MERains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny may be attracted to Stiles but he doesn't like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. The show and its characters are owned by others, I am just playing.

Lying in his queen size bed unable to sleep, Danny Mahealani stares at his ceiling contemplating when he became attracted to Stiles Stilinski and how he became attracted to someone who irritates him so much. He’s always flailing around, asking annoying questions and he never shuts up. A year ago he wanted to punch Stiles and now he wants to kiss him. How could this happen.  
  
He thinks it may have started at the beginning of the year when Stiles let his hair grow. The longer hair complimented his facial features. He looked less like a pre-teen boy and more like a boy becoming a man. Instead of seeing Stiles as an irritating boy, he began to see him as an attractive but irritating man. Call him shallow if you want but it made a difference in his ability to tolerate Stiles behavioral problems.  
  
Stiles cannot keep still. He hyper focuses on the strangest things and just cannot let go no matter how much he irritates the people around him or the amount of trouble he gets into with his teachers or his father. He stuffs food in his mouth, talking and chewing at the same time causing food particles to fly everywhere. How he doesn’t gag is beyond Danny. He must have very little gag reflex. Danny groans as he briefly thinks about the joyous wonders created by those who have little gag reflex and thinks to himself “Don’t go there Danny,” but then he moans “Oral fixation.”  
  
God Stiles mouth is pretty and so … active. He has such enjoyment of chewing, sucking, and licking anything he can get his mouth on. Good grief he was fellating a highlighter in class the other day. Danny thinks the first time Stiles sucks cock it will become his favorite pastime. He imagines Stiles on his knees, his beautiful whiskey colored eyes looking up at Danny, his mouth open in the perfect O, his long fingers clutching Danny’s hips waiting for Danny to slide his cock between his lips and over his tongue to back of his throat so Danny can test that gag reflex for himself. “Mind out of the gutter Mahealani,” Danny whispers “I am not jerking off because of Stilinski, I’m just figuring some things out.”  
  
So Stiles has longer hair, a sexy fucking mouth, pretty light brown eyes and God dammit he can’t believe he’s thinking this, Stiles nose is just adorable. Sometimes he freaking giggles and it is the cutest thing ever. Basically in the space of one summer Stiles became attractive and in the space of one semester Danny became attracted.  
  
The thing is Stiles still isn’t Danny’s type. Attraction aside, Danny doesn’t like Stiles. Danny likes sweet guys and Stiles would never be described as sweet. Most people would use words like jerk, annoying or asshole. Sometimes sarcastic or funny would be used. Though he supposes anyone who knew anything about Stiles would call him loyal to those he cares about.  
  
Stiles is a sarcastic and annoying asshole who some people find amusing. Stiles is intelligent, loyal and attractive. Stiles is an intelligent, loyal, attractive, sarcastic and annoying asshole that some people find amusing. This does not compute. Okay so Danny’s brain is having some trouble rearranging a place for Stiles because none of this actually means Stiles is a likeable person. Maybe he is likeable to some people, but not Danny.  
  
The truth is Danny has always noticed Stiles, it is impossible to ignore him; Stiles will not allow anyone to ignore him but Stiles didn’t notice Danny until their sophomore year. Sure they went to school together, worked on projects occasionally but even when they worked together Stiles never actually focused enough on Danny to notice anything about him. Suddenly during sophomore year when Stiles was curious about gay guys he took notice of Danny. He actually for a moment focused on Danny and that is why Stiles irritates him so much; because to Stiles Danny is a gay guy rather than a guy and Danny does not want to be defined by his sexuality. He is a man who happens to be gay; he is not a gay guy. Perhaps he is also a bit pissed off that Stiles had his attention and Stiles never noticed.  
  
So Danny will never like Stiles; he just wants to do filthy things to his mouth and maybe his ass which is also quite delectable. His long fingers are quite lovely and his neck is rather graceful and maybe he wants to do filthy things to every part of his body, but that’s okay. He is a guy so it doesn’t mean anything.  
  
So to reiterate the point if there actually is one because it is late and Danny is tired so he isn’t sure. Stiles is attractive and Danny is attracted. Stiles is an asshole who Danny doesn’t like. Danny won’t have sex with someone he doesn’t like. So Danny goes to sleep with the knowledge he won’t ever put his hands on Stiles. His dreams however might have something different to say.


End file.
